Sunburn
by MissLibertine
Summary: Post 2x03. Quemándose lentamente, las mentiras se funden expuestas a la luz, dejando la verdad en evidencia; al igual que el hielo lo hace bajo el calor del sol... al igual que él lo hace bajo la calidez de esas manos. TylerxMason. Slash.


**Disclaimer: **The Vampire Diaries no es mío y tampoco tengo los derechos sobre Ian Somerhalder. Si alguien dice lo contrario… pues bueno, le mandaré chocolates y un gran abrazo.

…

**Sunburn**

**Por LadyCornamenta**

…

Tyler observó su propio reflejo en el espejo con cautela, como si temiera que la imagen fuese a distorsionarse de un momento al otro, mostrándole esa cara de sí mismo que tanto pavor le daba. Sentía repulsión por todo lo que le rodeaba, una fundamentada locura por haber vivido largos años bajo un engaño perfectamente enhebrado. La verdad había surgido frente a él de la peor forma, bajo la fuerza de la repulsión y los deseos absurdos de encontrar la cura a un padecimiento sobrenatural. Él no era eso. _Ellos no eran eso. _

Suspiró, mojando su rostro con abundante agua fría. Las gotas se deslizaron por su espalda descubierta, generándole un escalofrío. Apoyado contra el mármol del baño intentó encontrarle alguna lógica a todas aquellas imágenes atroces que no dejaban de reproducirse en su cabeza como una mala película de terror, como un final absurdo a una historia retorcida e inconclusa.

Escuchó golpes en la puerta y se alertó al instante. El sentimiento se intensificó cuando esa voz, profunda y segura, simplemente pronunció su nombre.

—Tyler —hubo una larga pausa—. Ábreme, sé que estás ahí.

El joven aludido apoyó su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, mas no quitó el seguro. Simplemente se quedó allí, intentando regularizar su respiración y no actuar bajo el domino de sus impulsos, como solía sucederle siempre que la situación lo sobrepasaba un poco. Quería tomarse las cosas con calma; incluso sabiendo, cuando sacó el seguro de una buena vez y abrió la puerta lentamente, que aquella no era una opción posible. La situación ameritaba a cualquier tipo de planteo violento que él pudiera hacer; se trataba también de su vida, después de todo.

—Pensé que me tendrías aquí de pie toda la mañana —comentó su tío.

Tyler le dio una rápida mirada, recordando su figura desaliñada y salvaje de hacía tan sólo algunas horas. Lucía limpio y prolijo, con aquella sonrisa de lado que parecía ser la máscara perfecta para ocultar la verdad y pretender que todo estaba bien. Tyler odiaba aquella actitud despreocupada frente a todo, aquellos deseos de guardar todo tras una fachada de sonrisas y miradas tranquilizadoras. Su vida siempre había estado rodeada de ello, y sólo después de años de engaños había comenzado a entender por qué las apariencias eran tan importantes para los Lockwood.

—¿Cómo puedes pretender que nada ha sucedido y que todo marcha perfecto? —siseó Tyler, controlando su temperamento—, ¿cómo puedes venir y bromear cuando sabes que yo también soy parte de esto?

Mason volvió a alzar una de las comisuras de sus labios, una mezcla entre arrogancia y nostalgia.

—Es lo que he tenido que hacer durante toda mi vida —reconoció—. Supongo que sólo estoy acostumbrado a ello.

El muchacho observó cuidadosamente aquella expresión y su ira fue menguando poco a poco, acallada por los deseos de saber la verdadera historia detrás de la tragedia. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía allí?, ¿cuántas preguntas podía formularse en tan poco tiempo y cuántas de ellas podían ser respondidas?

—Intenta no volverte loco pensando en ello —pidió su tío, con una expresión levemente sarcástica—. Sé cómo eres y posiblemente tu cabeza sea un lío en este instante.

Tyler alzó una ceja, la furia volviendo a bullir en el interior de su pecho. Era algo que no podía controlar, un fuego que fácilmente se extendía por su cuerpo como si este fuese repentinamente rociado con alguna sustancia inflamable.

—Discúlpame por querer respuestas que merezco —escupió él—. ¿Qué esperabas?, ¿que simplemente pretendiera que nada ha pasado ayer y que hoy me levantara con una sonrisa?, ¿así, como tú?

Mason negó suavemente con la cabeza, apoyando su hombro en el marco de la puerta y haciendo que Tyler retrocediera un poco.

—No, tú no eres del tipo que sonríe al despertar —se burló, acercando su rostro al de su sobrino para sonar confidente.

El menor de los Lockwood sintió aquella familiar sensación correr por sus venas, esa furia desbordante que no era capaz de controlar. Siendo un completo esclavo de su delirio, alzó la mano inconscientemente y tomó la camiseta de su tío, arrugándola fuertemente bajo la presión de sus dedos. Quedando más cerca de aquel hombre de sonrisa confiada, dejó que su furia brotara como lava incandescente, moviendo su cuerpo como un natural volcán en erupción.

—¿Por qué demonios debes seguir pretendiendo que simplemente estaremos bien con ello? —gruñó, fuera de sí—, ¿por qué debes ocultar todo esto?

Los ojos claros de Mason brillaron audazmente antes de alzar una de sus manos y coger repentinamente a Tyler por la nuca, acortando la poca distancia que los separaba. Selló los labios del muchacho con los propios, sintiendo la respiración agitada y los toscos movimientos del joven que segundos antes había estado gritando irracionalmente. Tyler sólo atinó a quedarse estático, sintiendo la calidez de aquella boca cubriendo la suya y la avidez de esas manos sobre la sensible piel de su cuello.

Cuando los labios del mayor se alejaron, Tyler se sentía extrañamente sosegado, presa de una mezcla de emociones difíciles de describir.

—Hay cosas que es mejor no contar, ¿no crees? —comentó Mason, con voz ronca y susurrante, sin separarse demasiado de él.

Lo enfermo y disparatado de la situación no pudo importarle menos al joven Lockwood cuando los labios de aquel hombre volvieron a tentarlo en un contacto demandante y mucho más seguro. Lejos de poder alejarse, lejos de seguir gritando y pidiendo explicaciones —todo aquello que, en su mente, sonaba coherente—; Tyler sólo fue capaz de alzar esa mano que aún apresaba la camiseta de su tío y moverla hasta alcanzar los cabellos de su acompañante, aún húmedos por la ducha matutina. Fue el pie para que ambos dieran rienda suelta a sus impulsos, para lograr canalizar su ira en movimientos torpes y violentos, que provocaron que ambos cuerpos chocaran contra las frías paredes del cuarto de baño, mientras el delirio seguía haciendo mella en sus movimientos cercanos e impulsivos.

Y todo comenzaba a tener sentido, mientras las luces de la pequeña habitación comenzaban a parecer difusas y lejanas. Porque los Lockwood tenían demasiados secretos ocultos en las profundidades, lejos de la luz del sol y los ojos curiosos; y Tyler comprendía, por primera vez, que aquella luz podía quemarlo y consumirlo todo al quedar su vida expuesta bajo ella.

Incluso cuando él tuviera ya su propia luz del sol para arrasar con las apariencias y llevarse, en el proceso, lo que quedaba de su cordura.

…

**Es lo más espontáneo que escribí en… ¿meses?, ¿años?, ¿quién sabe? Sólo sé que tenía que subirlo antes de comenzar a buscarle errores y detalles. Sólo quiero decirles que es el primer Slash que publico, con una pareja que me venía haciendo ruido desde que Mason apareció en la serie. No puedo negarlo, la historia de estos dos me tiene enganchada. Y soy una jodida enferma, y lo reconozco orgullosamente, ¿ok? jajaja.**

**Como advertí, es mi pequeña continuación para el 2x03 y, si bien los spoilers no son tan claros, es mi pequeña demostración de ansiedad por saber cómo va a seguir. Estaba escuchando Muse y esta canción me **_**obligó **_**a escribir. Ya saben, si no apruebo será culpa de Matt Belamy y sus geniales letras. **

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Doy señales de vida por esta cuenta, porque seguiré usándola. Hay mucho material, o eso quiero creer. Demasiadas series buenas con estreno de temporada. **

**Nos leemos pronto. **

**LadyC.**


End file.
